Feel
by Clefre
Summary: Saat rasa itu pergi menjauh, aku tak lebih dari mayat hidup yang terombang ambing. Tapi tidak lagi sejak kau datang,kau perbaiki segala tatanan hidupku yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura POV,RnR


**A/N: kembali lagi bersama Zure, kali ini fic sasu saku, semoga para readers suka!**

**Flame dan Concrit diterima**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel<strong>

**-Rasa yang terus menjauh-**

****...Einzbern 'clef' Azure...****

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating:T**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

* * *

><p>Aku tercenung di balik tirai origami, memandang keluar jendela. Mendung sekali diluar. Perlahan kuletakkan tanganku diatas sebuah kotak. Kotak yang aku rindukan.<p>

Aku memandang setiap foto yang ada di dalam kotak itu, menelusuri setiap kenangan manis yang tercetak di kertas penuh arti tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasa sepi, dalam kehidupan yang penuh hingar bingar ini. Kehidupanku ibarat cetak negatif. Penuh dengan klise.

Aku Haruno Sakura, hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga yang tidak begitu harmonis. Ibuku meniggal saat umurku delapan tahun. Ayahku menikah lagi dan memberiku seorang adik tiri, Hinata.

Aku kesepian, bahkan hampir depresi memikirkan kehidupanku. Aku hanya seorang anak yang biasa saja. Tidak secantik Ino Yamanaka, sepopuler Shion atau yang paling membuatku terpukul, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Hinata. Dalam setiap bidang.

Dia selalu memenangkan setiap bidang, bahkan kini ayahku mulai membanding-bandingkan aku dengan dia. Dan hal itu membuatku lelah. Aku bukan Hinata, aku lelah terus-terusan disamakan dengan dia.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, apa ini?" Ibu tiriku memegang kertas puisiku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan benci.<p>

"Mm.. itu puisiku, bu," jawabku canggung. Sudah tiga tahun ia menjadi ibuku tapi selama itu juga aku belum mengerti sifatnya.

Ibuku melemparkan puisi itu ke arahku dengan tatapan sinis ia berkata, "Untuk apa membuat tulisan tak berguna seperti itu?"

"Membuang waktu,"celanya lagi.

Mendengarnya, aku merasa seperti dihantam oleh sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata dan terpental sejauh mungkin. Ia tidak mengerti. Tidak sama sekali.

Saat ini aku merasa menulis adalah bakatku, tapi hanya dengan satu pukulan telak ia menghancurkan asaku dalam sekejap.

"Tirulah Hinata, dia bisa membuat fiksi yang lebih logis, bukan seperti puisi pembunuhan dan mafia," tukasnya dingin. Aku terdiam, wajahku masih tanpa ekspresi.

Dia lagi, selalu namanya yang disebut. Hidupm di bawah bayang-bayang HINATA itu berat, terutama bagiku. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk kuraih.

Aku tidak menyukai roman-roman layaknya yang disukai Hinata dan gadis-gadis normal seusiaku. Aku lebih menyukai misteri, sejarah, dan hal-hal lain yang dianggap mengerikan dan tidak menarik oleh remaja seusiaku.

Bukannya aku aneh, hanya berbeda.

Aku bisa dengan tenang menekuri buku-buku tebal tentang perang salib, aku bisa sangat antusias saat membaca buku tentang perang _Plantagenet_. Jadi bukan salahku kalau imajinasiku sedikit berbeda dari orang lain.

Aku mencintai segala hal yang misterius. Otakku selalu dipenuhi analisis-analisis tentang mumi, _alien _dan hal-hal supranatural lainnya. Aku memang sedikit berbeda dan aku mencintai perbedaan itu.

Perbedaan itu membuatku merasa bebas, bebas menjadi diriku sendiri.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, pagi yang cerah. Suara ciapan burung dan embun pagi seolah memenuhi hatiku. Aku menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, bangun pagi dan bersikap sedikit feminim.<p>

Aku memakai baju seragamku dan menjepitkan sebuah kep berwarna coklat di rambut pink-ku. Aku terduduk di depan meja rias, memandangi setiap seluk beluk wajahku. Pada akhirnya aku hanya memulaskan bedak dengan sangat tipis dan memakai _lipgloss. _Sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk menjadi feminim, hal itu tetap saja tidak terwujud.

Aku memandang cermin sebentar, lalu memutar kenop pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

"Sakura, kau baru bangun? Harusnya kau tiru Hinata, dia bangun lebih awal untuk membuat sarapan." Suara cempreng ibuku menyambut begitu aku keluar dari kamar.

Begitulah setiap harinya, dia pasti membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Hinata. Kata-kata 'Tiru Hinata', 'Lihat Hinata', 'Harusnya seperti Hinata', seolah-olah selalu memenuhi hariku.

Sekarang aku seperti hidup mengejar bayang-bayang. Mengejar bayang-bayang Hinata yang begitu jauh dariku.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, atau kau akan terlambat." Kini ganti ayahku yang berbicara padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan diam, perlahan menyuap makanan ke mulutku.

Sekali lagi, aku merasa kesepian. Seolah-olah di dunia ini hanya ada diriku sendiri, tidak ada yang membantu .

* * *

><p>"Sakura kenapa kau melamun?" Seorang guru menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat, "Harusnya kau seperti Hinata, memperhatikan guru."<p>

Lagi-lagi seperti itu, guru-guru sama saja seperti orang tuaku selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Hinata. Selalu begitu.

"Maafkan aku, Kurenai-sensei." Aku menunduk, sebenarnya aku hendak mencaci makinya tapi buru buru kuurungkan niatku.

"Sekarang buka halaman 281," perintah Kurenai-sensei, mata merah menyalanya berkilap kejam.

Aku memang duduk di kelas ini, tapi entah kenapa pikiranku melayang. Seolah-olah meninggalkan tubuhku bersama isakan tangis

* * *

><p>Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dengan buru-buru aku menenteng buku dan pulpen ke atas, menuju atap sekolah. Tempat favoritku.<p>

Aku menyapukan pandangan ke arah atap yang sepi. Inilah yang kucari, ketenangan, bukan kekejaman seperti yang kudapatkan selama ini. Perlahan tanganku bergerak, menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas kosong di hadapanku. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, aku sudah tenggelam pada setiap bait yang kutulis.

"Hei sedang apa kau?" Ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Dengan kesal karena inspirasiku terganggu aku membalikkan badanku.

"Apa?" ujarku galak. Aku paling tidak suka jika diganggu saat sedang menyusun kata-kata.

Lelaki itu adalah ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok paling populer di sekolah ini. Kini, dengan sombongnya dia megambil kertas-kertasku yang bertebaran.

"Jangan disentuh!" pekikku. "Aku tidak mau karya-karyaku dilihat orang sombong sepertimu."

"Cih," decih Sasuke. Ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mulai menyusun lembaran puisiku.

"Kembalikan sini," ujarku sambil mencoba merebut kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Terserahku," ujar Sasuke dingin sambil membaca puisiku. Wajahku bersemu merah. Aku merasa malu jika puisiku dilihat orang.

* * *

><p><strong>Enigma<br>**Sebuah kata indah  
>Yang telah lama<br>Menyimpan banyak misteri

Enigma  
>Berjuta kata<br>Takkan pernah bisa  
>Menyatukan kepingan yang hilang<p>

Disatu sisi  
>Enigma adalah potongan-potongan kertas<br>Yang menyusun dirinya sendiri  
>Membentuk keindahan bak supernova<p>

Disisi yang lain  
>Enigma adalah dentingan langkah kaki<br>Yang perlahan-lahan  
>Menyusun melodi tak bernyawa<p>

Disatu sisi  
>Enigma adalah revolver<br>Yang menarik pelatuknya sendiri  
>Memperlihatkan lukisan indah dari darah<p>

Di dunia yang lain  
>Enigma adalah sebuah buku<br>Yang membuka perlahan  
>Berusaha menguak kebenaran<p>

Jika kepingan yang hilang  
>Kepingan-kepingan Enigma disatukan<br>Terbentuklah ledakan big-bang  
>Seolah bersyukur mereka bersatu<p>

Dan ketika para enigma  
>Berjalan beriringan<br>Menuju kematian  
>Kaulah yang akan menjadi saksinya<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan klub bahasa?" tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah membaca puisiku.<p>

"Uhm... Karena puisiku itu aneh, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang," ujarku ringan, aku mengambil puisiku dari tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata orang," ujar Sasuke. "Yang terpenting adalah, kau menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Sejak kapan ia jadi begitu bijaksana?

"Yah, aku takut gagal," ujarku lirih. Mataku menatap pemandangan dibawah. "Aku takut dibanding-bandingkan lagi."

"Kalau tidak mencoba, kau gagal," vonis Sasuke. Lalu ia pergi dari koridor, meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam kesepian.

* * *

><p><em>Matamu<em>  
><em>Ibarat labirin tak berujung<em>  
><em>Menyesatkanku pada awal<em>  
><em>Dan akhir<em>

_Kata-katamu_  
><em>Ibarat ledakan Big Bang<em>  
><em>Selalu membuncah<em>  
><em>Terngiang di kepalaku<em>

_Spica dilangit, bahkan kalah darimu_  
><em>Andromeda yang menakjubkan<em>  
><em>Juga dikalahkan olehmu<em>  
><em>Kau terlalu menakjubkan<em>

_Absurd seperti cinta_  
><em>Terlalu indah layaknya perasaan<em>  
><em>Terlalu rapuh ibarat jaring laba-laba<em>  
><em>Itulah perasaanku padamu<em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kudengar tadi kau bersama Sasuke." Ino menghampiriku, dia menatapku penuh harap.<p>

"Ah.. Iya," jawabku singkat, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah.

"Ah, selamat ya Sakura!" goda Ino, membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"Ah.. Tidak," elakku, menutupi wajahku.

"Aku tahu, kau suka padanya, kan?"

"Kurasa.. Iya." Ujarku sambil menatap ke arah jendela, menatap Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah bermain di lapangan.

aku menyadari rasa ini.. aku jatuh cinta

* * *

><p>"Uhm, Sakura, kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.<p>

"Ah, tidak kok," kilahku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bersamanya?"

Pertanyaan Hinata terdengar begitu canggung, tetapi menohok bagiku. Lagi-lagi terserobot, aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Hinata. Bahkan dalam konteks mendapatkan Sasuke pun, aku kalah.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa," ujarku bohong, membohongi Hinata.

Atau lebih tepatnya, membohongi diriku sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>AN= Maafkan Zure yang telat publish, agak aneh ya fic ini. Maafkan kalau agak aneh alurnya! Jangan diflame pake anonim, oke!**

**Review, beri Zure saran untuk kelanjutannya, oke?**

**Thanks to: #Plogue, pinapplelantern, sakurablossom, dan anonim lainnya yang udah ngeriview.**


End file.
